Facings for earthworks are conventionally relatively thick in order to withstand earth pressures, even when the earth is stabilized for example by inclusion of stabilizing members such as reinforcement strips or grids, anchor systems or soil nails. However, even the somewhat thinner facings used hitherto with stabilized earth systems, for example reinforced concrete panels of about 14-25 mm thickness, have been found to be rather expensive, particularly for use in small structures, and there is a demand for an alternative, less expensive facing system.
Japanese Patent Application 59-130922 has proposed construction of the facing of such a stabilized earth system by attaching to the ends of the reinforcements an array of rectangular metal frames, welded or bolted at their abutting corners. The frames may carry panels which abut to provide a substantially continuous facing. However, we have found that such a structure in which the frames are connected to form a rigid framework does not accommodate movements of the earth structure during compaction or any subsequent settlement and that it is essential that each panel of such an array must be capable of some independent movement relative to adjacent panels, particularly in the vertical direction, in order to avoid large vertical stresses in the facing.